


Freedom From The Pit

by abitofarockyroad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Imagine being the one to finally free Adam from the cage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom From The Pit

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I saw this on a post made by gabrielfallstonight (check out their blog guys!) and loved the idea so figured hey, why not write it xD Plus Fran bullied me into writing it purely because she wanted to read it. I was incredibly tired when I wrote the end of this as I’m sure you can tell. I went a tad off topic for a while but I think I managed to pull it back xD So I hope you enjoy! - Emma xxx

"Where the fuck did you come from dude?" You question in shock, staring at the guy who had just appeared in front of you. When he doesn’t reply you flip open your hip flask and splash him in the face with holy water. Getting no response, you grab his hand and turn it palm upwards, slowly slicing into it with a silver dagger. Again there is no response. How bizarre.

“Y-you’re the one who set me free?” the guy mutters, his gaze alternating between you, himself and his surroundings.

“Yeah. I mean, not intentionally. I’m not entirely sure who you are or where you came from. I must have done my spell wrong…” You murmur, looking down at the hand written instructions in confusion. “What’s your name anyw…” You start but stop when you see him advancing at you quickly. His lips crush against yours with a kind of desperation and urgency it takes you completely off guard.

“What was that?” You ask when he finally backs away from you.

“I’m Adam.” He replies. “Thank you. I just…I just wanted to thank you.”

“For what exactly?” You ask, beginning to think you’d retrieved a crazy person from who knows where.

“I’ve been locked in hell for…well I don’t know how long…” He says, glancing at his surroundings again as if looking for anything to tell him the time or date.

“Wait…hold the fuck up…” You say, finally putting two and two together.

“You’re not…Adam Winchester?”

“Yeah? How do you know my name?”

“Holy shit…holy shitting fuck bugger shit piss fuck shit.” You whisper to yourself, pacing up and down by your car. “How the fucking fuck did I get you out?!” You shout at Adam, making him flinch. An instant feeling of guilt sweeps through you. This poor guy had been stuck in hell for years and he really didn’t need you shouting at him.

“How do you know my name?” He asks again, purposefully ignoring your outburst.

“I know your brothers.” You say absentmindedly, staring back down at the spell you’d just used.

“You know Sam and Dean?!” Adam exclaims, walking towards you again.

“Yeah I worked a case with them a couple weeks back.”

“Call them.” He demands while getting even closer to you, his harsh demanding tone making you flinch. “Please?” He adds as an afterthought.

“Oh well seeing as you asked so nicely.” You grumble, pulling out your phone and dialling Dean’s phone. Adam leans down and presses his lips against yours again, this time tenderly. You raise your eyebrows when he pulls away and give him a look of deep confusion just as Dean answers the phone.

“Hi is this Big D’s stripper service?” You ask, making Adam stare at you in shock. You raise and eye brow and wink at him. “Yes hi Dean. However did you know it was me? …… I’ve done Big D’s before?! Damn…I need new material…..As yes. Why I called. I have something that I believe belongs to you……No I didn’t take your damn handcuffs, why the fuck would I want to touch those filthy things?! ….. No I clearly don’t care that they’re missing….Look Dean this is important….Yeah it definitely belongs to you. Its name is Adam….Your brother Adam you knob jockey….Yeah I’ll give him the phone.” You hold the phone out to Adam with an overly cheesy fake smile. He takes it and walks away from you, talking animatedly. You sigh and lean back against your car, watching him closely. Adam eventually begins walking back towards you and he hands you your phone again.

"Sup slut." You say to Dean, watching Adam as he runs his fingers through his hair. Its only now that you notice the slight tremor in his hands. "Yeah I know the place….I’m about an hour out so I’ll meet you in about that time….Ok cool….Later bitch face."

"Are you sure you don’t mine driving me?" Adam asks as soon as you hang up the phone.

"Nah. I kinda need to see Dean anyway." You say, opening your cars trunk to throw your stuff inside.

"Why?" Adam asks curiously.

"You know he asked me if I had taken his handcuffs and I said no?" You ask, an evil smirk suddenly on your face.

"Yeah?"

"I lied." You say simply, picking up a pair of thick, leather, buckled handcuffs.

"Oh thats nasty…" Adam mutters as you chuckle and shut the trunk.

"I dunno. They’re kinda fun." You say as the pair of you slide into the car. Adam looks over at you in shock. "I mean…not that I would know…" You add shiftily, starting the car and letting your loud music drown out anything Adam was about to say.

—- Just under an hour later —-

You pulled up outside the bar in good time. You couldn’t see the Winchester’s trademark Impala making it clear you’d beat them here.

"Wanna go inside or wait here for a bit?" You ask Adam. He looks over at the bar that has a steady stream of people going in and out of the front door. He gulps nervously.

"Stay here for a bit…"

"Okie doke." You say, sliding down in your seat and getting comfortable. It isn’t long however before you feel Adams lips on your own again. Your eyes close and you instinctively relax, sighing a deep breath and allowing the kiss to deepen. His hand slides up your thigh and you automatically groan into the kiss. You bite his bottom lip gently and chuckle at his incredibly dramatic moan of pleasure. It takes you way longer than it should have to come to your senses. You push Adam away gently, trying not to smile at his face of pure disappointment.

"Why are you doing this?" You ask gently.

"I haven’t spoken to another human in longer than I’d like to think about, let along kissed one. Its not my fault I was rescued by someone as beautiful as you. Can you blame me for wanting to kiss my saviour?"

"So…I’m your knight in shining armour?"

"I guess…" Adam says. Your question clearly wasn’t the response he was expecting.

"Making you the damsel in distress."

"Oh shut up." Adam says, his eyes filled with desire as he crushes his lips against yours again, stifling your laughter. There is a renewed urgency this time when his hand grips your thigh. One of your hands moves to the back of his neck pulling him closer, the other slides under his shirt and grazes along his skin. Your touch makes him physically tremble and increases the forcefulness of everything. Just as things begin to get really heated and Adam is on the verge of climbing over the middle partition of your car to mount you, there is a tap on the window. You break away from Adam and roll the window down, smiling guiltily.

"Sup sluts." You say, addressing Sam and Dean who were standing outside your car.

"Really?" Dean asks sounding incredibly disgruntled, even for him.

"Yeah well. You know. Shit happens." You say with a shrug.

"Adam we know you haven’t got laid in fucking ages but just get out the damn car." Dean calls, prompting Adam to open the door and slide out. Sam immediately walks round the car and pulls him into a hug. Dean moves round too but instead of hugging Adam he splashes him with holy water.

"I already did that." You call in a sing sing voice from your car. You hear Dean grumbling irritably and watch as he pulls out a silver dagger. "I did that too!"

"Well aren’t you just special." Dean mutters, throwing the dagger through the open window of his impala.

"Awwh you know you missed me Dean darling." You say, winking at him as you finally get out the car. "Oh I have something else of yours." You say, suddenly remembering. Dean follows you to the trunk and gasps as you unlock it and lift out his handcuffs.

"I knew it!" He exclaims, clutching them tightly to his chest.

"Don’t get your panties in a twist. Or should I say my panties because I did notice a rather nice silk pair had gone missing." You say, only loud enough for Dean to hear. The look you get from him is a strange mixture of annoyance, amusement and arousal. Its incredibly attractive.

"Well you took my handcuffs, I had to take something in return." Dean replies with a wink, throwing the handcuffs though the window in the same direction as the dagger.

"Guys?!" Sam says in exasperation. "We kinda have a bigger problem to deal with at the moment!"

"Oh yeah. Yeah ok let’s go." Dean says, the four of you walking into the bar to try work out how the fuck you’d gotten Adam finally out of the pit.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve left it open for a sequel and am happy to write one if its popular :P xxx
> 
> Check out our tumblr abitofarockyroad.tumblr.com for more of our stuff :)


End file.
